The One Night Stand
by Heavensent1991
Summary: Even if at times work is rather boring, there is one person making the office a whole lot more interesting and that stranger who bedded her, is her...new boss! This is a Bella/Paul pairing and they are human and are slightly OOC This story is rated M for a reason so only those old enough should read this there will be lots of lemons on here. I don't own any of the characters


**Chapter one**

A _condom? _Bella stared into the organza pouch that the inebriated vestal virgin-aka the bride-to-be- had just dangled on her finger as if it were about to spontaneously combust.

She ignored the other recipients' smirks-all single girlfriends who appreciated the humor-but her free hand fisted with embarrassment against the filmy skirt of her belly-dancer's costume. Hendos and their sexual innuendoes weren't her thing. How was straight-down-the-line all-work-and-no-play Bella Swan going to cope with the rest of the evening with a condom burning a hole in her hand? Even if it was disguised as a lavender bag.

Thank goodness most of her face was veiled because she could feel a riot of crimson exploding into her cheeks. 'Ah...I um...'  
'Go for it, Bella,' Alice told her. 'You only live once.' While Bela stood speechless, Alice snatched the tiny organza pouch from Bella's fingers and tucked it out of sight beneath the beaded waistband of her friend's skirt against her right hip. 'Casually single until you meet Mr Right.' A chorus of girly giggles broke out as if the idea was absurd. Bella couldn't help feeling a little hurt. And self-conscious. Was she the only one here over twenty-one?

'Thanks...I think.' A strangled laugh escaped her and she looked longingly towards the door. She noticed some of the girls had spilled out of the private room in search of male company and were mingling with hotel patrons near the bar. E_scape._ Before anyone else could elaborate on the sad status of her life. 'Excuse me, I just need...' A _breather_. Her costume jingled as she ducked around an Amazon warrior gueen and Cleopatra, then squeezed past what looked like a female version of a sixties Russian spy.

She let out a sigh as cooler air enveloped her. Less raucous here. Dim lighting lent an intimate atmosphere to the quaint but tiny turn-of-the-century pub in Sydney's trendy suburb of Paddington, a few steps from Bella's office. Wandering to the wall plastered with its familiar framed pictures of the pub in its early years, she sipped the champagne she's been holding for over an hour. But she wasn't seeing them, she was seeing her ex-fiance.

Every hen night evoked the same sharp reminders. She should be married with kids by now. Her sister-her much _younger_ sister, Rose- was going to bear her to it. No thanks to Edward. She shook her head, she was _not_ going to think about Edward. Or how he's betrayed her with another woman after she's given him 3 years of her life. Three _precious_ child-bearing years. And she was _happy _Rosa had found true love.

So what if Bella had turned thirty last month and- if her father's attitude was anything to go by-was rushing headlong into spinsterhood? Since Edward's defection Bella had never deviated from the narrow path she'd set herself and walked on the wild side. Her choice, she reminded herself, and a _good_ thing. But the little bump of the organza bag against her hip stirred something hot and primal deep in her belly, calling up other times... _Oh...drat._

The aromas of Italian and Middle Eastern cuisine mingled on the air as suppertime approached. She wished it would hurry up so she could make her excuses and leave. Alice had met her Mr Right. She was getting married and leaving work and she was doing both next week. Still, Bella wondered...Why did marriage often mean the end of paid employment? Independence? She almost felt sorry for Alice. Love always seemed to involve sacrifice, _women's_ sacrifice. Except that Alice radiated happiness and couldn't wait to resign and set up house.

Four years ago Bella had nearly fallen into that trap herself. Forget that she'd have fallen willingly, safe in the knowledge that Edward loved her. In hindsight she knew it hadn't been love at all on his part. So...casually single? _Dream on, Bella. _She didnt have time for men, Nor had she ever entirely understood the attraction of casual sex, but, honestly, sometimes her ego needed a little stroking...

A tingle danced down her spine, hot and cold at the same time, like a hot fudge sundae, touching every vertebra in turn with the shivery sensation. Someone was watching her; she could feel it. And it felt like one hundred per cent pure masculine interest. She resisted an involuntary shudder as she cast her eyes over her shoulder. Then she saw him, and understanding dawned bright and hot. The six-foot-something dream in jungle-green army-surplus pants, black T-shirt and scuffed boots looking at her. Tanned and unshaven with dark hair and light brown eyes.

The reason for the tingle and the reason her heart was knocking against her ribs. The suddenly damp palms. He was the reason for a whole lot of deliciously wicked things happening to her body right now. Oh, yea, she could do casual and her ego wouldn't mind one bit if _he_ was the one doing the stroking. She turned slowly, her champagne flute all but forgotten in her hands as she eyed him back from behind the safety of her disguise. Did this guy work out or what? His T-shirt clung like a lover to his well-sculpted body, the sleeves stretched tight over hard muscle and caramel tanned skin. He looked as if he'd just stepped out of an adventure movie.

A glance lower suggested his legs were in as good a shape as the rest of him, but the baggy trousers kept the details a mystery. She looked ip in time to see his gaze centered near her exposed navel. His frank appraisal as his eyes drifted to the gauzy folds of her skirt and the outline of her legs seared her skin with liquid heat, sending bubbles of lava-lust through her veins and leaving her gasping for air in the suddenly overheated room. She'd never felt this reaction to a man's attention before. Weak. Wanton. Willing. She was totally out of her depth. Not only did he look dangerous, she had no doubt he was because any moment now she'd melt at the base of those size twenty-some-thng work-scuffed boots and those boots were making their way towards her.

She straightened to her full five feet four inches. Obviously he wasn't into style, since he hadn't bothered to conform to anything remotely resembling the expected neat casual dress code. Still, she was prepared to overlook that one small infraction since he more than made up for it in other ways.Go for it Alice's words chimed in her head. _Casually single until you meet Mr Right_. By the time he'd reached her, she had her nerves under control, almost. Until she found herself looking up-way up-into those eyes. At this distance she could see flecks of green in his light brown irises and lines feathering from the corners that spoke of time in the outdoors or fatigue, or both. He smelled of sweat and heat and testosterone.

'Can I get you something?' he asked, in a deep sexy rumble that matched the rest of him. Something? Like excited? Her neglected libido sighed. He could get her anything he pleased, anywhere and anytime. 'A drink,' he clarified, nodding at her half-empty glass when she didn't reply. 'Looks like you could do with a refill.' Uh oh, he was chatting her up and this was _real life, _not a daydream. Her bravado dipped, her fingers tightened on the glass. 'Ah...I'm fine for the moment. Thank you.' From the corner of her eye she saw a couple of the girls watching with interest. Waiting to see if she'd bolt, no doubt. So she forced herself to remain still.

His gaze dropped to her mouth-or where her mouth would be-and his brows lowered fractionally. She could see him pondering the etiquette of lifting her veil, and deflected his thoughts with a quick, 'You look as if you've just flown halfway around the world.' Her accusatory tone triggered a full-wattage smile from him, which in turn triggered another hike in her pulse rate. 'In fact I'm just in from LA.' The sinews in his forearm twisted as he checked his watch. 'As of two hours ago.'

Okay, so that was the reason for the unkempt look. 'Work or pleasure?' 'Both.' He cocked his head. 'I assume you're with the fancy-dress party-goers?' She shrugged and smiled back. 'A hen night.' he leaned forward slightly so that his head was closer to hers. 'Not yours, I hope.' 'No.' Her heart pounded once, hard. Through the gauze she could smell a hint of residual aftershave now-something spicy and expensive- at odds with his rugged appearance.

'That's the best news I've heard all day,' he said, and one hard, callused hand wrapped around Bella's -the one clutching her champagne flute. Electricity arced between their fingers, sending sparks shooting up her arm. Her eyes jerked to his and locked into his magnetic gaze. She felt the power in his fingers as he raised the glass. Felt his warm breath on her hand as he held the crystal tantalisingly close to his mouth. A slight movement on her part and she'd feel the scrape of his dark stubble against her skin.

Somewhere over her shoulder she heard a squeak of suppressed mirth. Her friends thought this was amusing? Well, she'd show them. She'd make something of tonight, with the man about to share her drink. This might be her last chance. A chance to show everyone, including herself, that she wasn't over the hill yet. And...if she hid Bella Swan tonight, she could partake of some of that casual fun she'd been missing out on. Have her ego stroked. _Ooh, yes. _For a little while she could be whoever she wanted with him. _For _him.


End file.
